Mariposa of the Host Club
by Spark-of-a-White-wolf
Summary: Mari is your average every day rich girl. She works part time as a model, has awesome grades. But she's not satisfied with life. She wants to go back. And she will do just about anything to go home. Even if it means posing as a male half the time…


I hate Monday mornings. Maybe it's that annoying beeping sound of an alarm clock, or the fact that the weekend was over, but either way, it doesn't help when you wake up to really annoying sounds. A maid came into my room, banging pots together and blowing a whistle.

I sat up and glared at her. "God damnit I'm awake you firkin housewife!" she grinned and walked out of my room. I heard a girlish laughed come from the hallway. I groaned as my step sister attempted to walk gracefully into my room, her yellow gown barely fitting through my narrow doorway. "A commoner like you should not be allowed to come to a high class school like mine."

I groaned. "Believe me; I really don't want to go to some snobby school. Right now, I rather be skipping school in downtown LA." I pulled a shoe box from under my bed and began to go through it.

"You should know, my friends and I will make your life hell."

"That's nice. Here's a present for you."

I threw a fake rubber rat in her direction. She screamed and ran out of my room. I sighed and got out of bed, dusting my ramen boxer shorts off. I picked up the rat. "I guess rich snobs don't know the difference between rubber and flesh…" I put it inside my box of pranks and walked to the closet. That's when my mother showed up.

"Mari~! Good morning sweetheart!" she stopped when she saw what I was going to wear. "Mari! What are you wearing!" she shrieked loudly. I turned on her.

"Mother stop it! I don't care how I look!"

"But Mari! _Te miras Como un hombre!_"… And there's the Spanish.

"Mom, I don't care if I look like a man, back in Los Angeles, you would actually encourage me to look like this!"

"That was before I met Ritchie. Now put on that dress!"

"Hell no! Get away from me woman!" I ran into the closet and shut the door behind me. My mother began to bang on the door dramatically. Thank god there was an air vent installed all over the house. I pulled on some jeans and a leather jacket; they put my hair into a short pony. My Pokémon trainer hat was on my head and I was ready to start the day.

My step-dad was a James Bond fan, so he would crawl through the air vents whenever possible. I thanked god once more, then climbed up the air vents. The only way out of the house was through the roof, and I already label the way with duct tape and sharpie. Once I got to the roof, it was strange how I knew the way down from a three story mansion. I climbed over to where the dining room was and knocked on the window. The head made opened the windows.

"Milady Mari, can't you come down the stairs like any normal girl?" I grinned and swung into the room.

"Nope. I'm not normal, I'm a commoner. Even ask the snob over there." And on cue, my step sister walked in with her hair in elaborate curls.

"Beat ya down. Get ready prissy bitch, I'm not driving you to school like some shofar." I grabbed my backpack and a piece of toast. She sat down like a proper lady, (whatever that meant.) and began to munch on her toast. I stuffed the whole thing into my mouth and grabbed another, packing some eggs and bacon into my mouth as well.

"Eww, that's just unnatural!" I glared at my sister.  
"You want unnatural? Take a good look at the people outside of Ouran, that's all natural." I began to walk down to the garage.

"Hey Gabe, is my bike out?"

The professional driver gave me a cranky stare. "I asked that you stop calling me Gabe."

"But your name is Gabriel. Gabe sounds macho in my option. Back to the topic, where's my Harley?" He sighed and handed me the keys.

"Just make sure to not run over anyone."

"I make no such promises."

It was minutes later that I was driving in and out of traffic, ignoring the fingers and honks. It was not until I reached the main gates that I truly regretted showing up on my first day. People stopped to stare as I left a big black skid mark on the front sidewalk. I pulled my helmet off and looked up at the school gates.

"Dear god what is this hell hole?" I muttered. A security guard came up to me and looked at my bike.

"Miss, can you please get off the private property?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I go to this school now."

"Yeah sure, show me your identification." I sighed and pulled out the shiny new I.D. badge.

"Those proof enough? Where's the school parking lot, I don't want anyone touching my baby." He just looked me up and down. I sighed and looked around.

"Hey you, yeah you come here!" the guy came over and bowed.

"Is there something you would like me to do miss?"

"Yeah, find out where to park the bike and let me know so I can pick it up later." He frowned but otherwise followed my instructions. I flipped off the cop and marched into the school. The first three steps I took into the school someone got my attention.

"You there! You are violating the school dress code!" I looked at the upper classman and sighed.

"Dude, I read the codes and let me tell you, there are zero rules agents accessorizing the uniform. And I am wearing the uniform, am I not?" he was taken aback.

"I can find loop holes. What now home-slice?!" I got all up in his grill and backed away grudgingly; ignoring the stares I got from a bunch of people. I passed by a group of girls who seemed to have never heard of whispering.

"Who's the new boy?"

"I don't know, but he looks gorgeous!"

"What grade do you think he's in?"

I looked at my reflection in a window. I did look like a young man, but even as a male, I looked somewhat feminine. Like only a couple words could break my heart. I bumped into a cloaked figure and fell back.

"What's this? A little cat who lost its way?" some dude with a wig and a cat puppet looked at me creepily.

"Hey, sorry to bump into you." I apologized. His puppet waved me off.

"it was me who should apologize. After all, I sense some spiritual energy coming from this area." I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright… cool puppet. I got a stuffed dragon though his just gazes off into space sometimes..." I pulled out the violet blue and black dragon from my backpack, holding it close.

"What a lovely dragon… if you'll excuse me my lady…" he walked deeper into the darkness of the hallways, muttering stuff to the puppet.

"**What a weirdo. Should you really be talking to guys like that?" **

"_Watch your tongue reptile, or I'll rip it off."_

Of course I talk to my stuffed animal. What crack head doesn't? My dragon was named Gartholomew garth for short. He was basically the host body for my inner perverted dude. Don't ask.

I sighed and walked out into the courtyard, looking for a shady spot where I can skip the next period or three. When I found the perfect tree, I realized that the security guards would probably see me if I slept there. So I began to haul my ass up into the tree. When I located a nice crook in the tree branches, I settled down and closed my eyes…

_**And Mari enters the richest school, Ouran Academy~: D her name is really Mari, and it's short for Mariposa which means butterfly in Spanish. **_

_**Yes I speak Spanish, as do most of my family who originated from México. **_

_**I love my family although most of my aunties and mother tend to get me stuff I'll never wear. :( You will probably never see me with a dress. **_

_**New fic how cool is that bwahaha. Not really cool but whatever.**_

_***This is what Mari's mother told her daughter, "but Mari you look like a man!"**_

_**READ AND REVIEW OR GARTHOLOMEW WILL EAT YOUR COOKIES! BD**_


End file.
